Out of Her Dreams
by MissAlyssa108
Summary: prerequisite: complete 2010 season! How will Amy feel when her Raggedy Doctor pops into her life again? Slight AmyxDoctor  Please R&R!
1. Prologue: Of Dreams

Prologue: Of Dreams

**diclaimer** I do not own Doctor Who oor any of it's characters. I'm just a hopeless fan like y'all. Direct relavence to the 2010 series finale

You know that sensation of being neither awake nor truly asleep? When words no longer fit together quite coherently in your mind? Well, this is what Amy Pond was experiencing. The Doctor told her of many things that night: the magic blue box he stole that is old and new at the same time, the adventures they would never have. She indeed had dreamed of the TARDIS as the Doctor had said. She also still dreamed of him, even now, years after her imaginary friend had disappeared out of existence.

A/N: Sorry about the teeny chapters to come. It's to set up long ones, a little intro if you will. Please review, it's the only way we fanfiction authors are rewarded!

i'll hurry and write the next chapter, should take me more that a week.

love, Miss Alyssa


	2. 1: Morning that Breaks

1: Morning That Breaks

The alarm blared. Amy aggressively thrust the awful thing away from her and hit the snooze button. By the time the beeping started again, she was staring at the sealing, frozen and pale. She had remembered something, something important

Today was the day… she would…. MARRY…. Rory

The thought came haltingly and disjointed. Marry and Rory didn't seem to fit in a sentence together, though they had been for some months now. Then again, it had taken her years just to get used to the word 'boyfriend'. Were Rory was concerned it was just Rory. Wonderful, amazing, loving Rory. And yet, she felt as if she ought to wait just a bit longer…

There was a rap at her door and her… mum came bustleing in, along with heavenly aromas of breakfast. Said breakfast happened to be in her mums hands, on a tray along with a little flower in a vase. _Of course, _thought Amy_, my last morning as their in-home daughter. _Inwardly she sighed. She would have to fend for herself from now on. Not that she didn't now. On the contrary, she rarely let people serve her like this but, hell, it was her wedding day.

So, when her mother lay the tray in her lap, she said "Thanks, Mum" and dug in. It was going to be a long day.

I can't seem to write long chapters. ARRG! still review tho!

love, Miss Alyssa


	3. 2: Down the Aisle

2: Down the Aisle

Each time she took a step, Amy thought of making a run for it. No one would chase her. After all she was the bride. No one but Rory. She couldn't do that to Rory. Sweet, patient, caring Rory. Maybe this marriage thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

She remembered that day when she was 14 when her mother said she could no longer spend the night at Rory's because of reasons. The girl looked so baffeled that her mother explained, slowly, that Rory was, indeed, a boy and all that entailed. Amy had been completely horrified "EW!" she shrieked "He's me best mate, Mum" her Scottish ringing out like a bell. "For now." He mother had responded. The idea had seemed completely repulsive then.

Click, click, click. Her heels clattered against the floor to the slow beat of the Wedding March. The aisle seemed so long now. Rory was too far away. Now she was fighting the urge t sprint toward him and into his arms. She realized she would never have to part from him after this day, and a beautiful smile lit her face. He would always be with her. _My Rory_ she thought. To her the title was much more fitting and endearing than husband.

thank you xmngrl for being my first ever reviewer! I encorage yoou all to do the same!

love ya!

~Miss Alyssa


	4. 3: Demand

3: Demands

After the ceremony and the blissful kiss from her new husband, Amy's strange feeling return. She was missing something. Or someone. The day flew by on light wings; nearly everything went right over her head. The greeting of gests, the cutting of the cake. Suddenly it was time for the toasts. Her, father, as usual, was unprepared and needed a moment to gather his thoughts.

Amy looked down at the mysterious book. It had appeared, unwrapped, on the gift table. I was the bluest blue Amy had ever seen. It made her WANT to remember, but she couldn't. A single tear crash landed on the hard cover of the tattered thing.

"Amy, you're crying…" Of course Rory was concerned, for he of all people should be able to see these were not tears of happiness. Amy was missing someone that she couldn't quite think of or see in her mind's eye. She told him that she wasn't happy and thought herself to be quite miserable indeed.

Her father started his toast, but before he could finish a sentence, Amy was on her feet with a very peculiar look on her face. As if she was challenging someone. She told the story of her imaginary friend that never existed. The crowd had heard this story time and time again and begged her to stop. But, she did not. Something was different this time. She remembered. She did more than remember, she demanded that her Raggedy Doctor be here on her wedding day.


End file.
